


Love NOT love

by Egamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egamer/pseuds/Egamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl falls down flowey thought immediately that it was Frisk but once he saw the girl she was different she wasn't like everyone else that has fallen down before she was half monster and half human also she was 16 and her name was (y/n) she was nice she was just so friendly that she became friends with everyone and when Sans met her he was never the same again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story if you want me to add any thing just send me a text with email with relsie371@gmail.com thanks again check out my youtube channel called E gamer thx again

~(y/n)~

"Uhhh What happened" the the last thing you remembered was falling down because you're being chased by men in black when you thought of that pain shoot through you just above your waist when you look down you see blood seeping through your shirt remembering that they shot you, you are in so much pain it was indescribable you try to get up but fell right back down in the attempt you looked around you saw there was a long stick you grab it to use it to help support you when you look around you finally said that you were lying in a patch of golden flowers but splattered with your blood you look around and saw a big purple door you walk through the door and there was a patch of light and in the patch of light the and a small yellow flower " howdy I'm flowey, flower the flo- your not frisk what are you doing here" you look at the flower in shock you never knew that there was a flower can talked and had faces flowey just look at you with disbelief and anger " who frisk?" you ask "no one" he said with a crooked smile "soooo what your name" you didnt like the tone he used too say that not one bit "(y-y/n) you manage to say still scared. Wow you must be so confuse someone should tell you how it work down here guess litle ol me will have to do" you didn't want to be there any more you just run like hell but trip do to injury when you look back flowey look like he going to enjoy killing someone " **you idiot in this world**   **it's kill or be** **killed** " then a bright light make it way to flowey and-


	2. How she ended up in the Underground

~a while back~

As (y/n) was walking home she saw a bright light coming her way as she ran towards it. she ended at her house seeing it on fire hearing her mother scream seeing that other people from her neighborhood was the reason why her house was on fire they was always afraid of them mostly because of her she had a fox tail and ears on top of her head she was going to help her mother but she already knew she was dead. her mother was a beautiful woman with blue eyes and blonde hair and she was human but the neighborhood thought she was a demon because of her daughter (y/n) while you where in shock they notice you and grab their guns you ran up mout ebott as they followed you, you entered a cave with a very large hole that seem endless as you look down they spot you and started to shot you getting you right above your waist making you fall back into the hole at that moment you new you would die knowing that you never had your first kiss as you fell to your death or at least you thought 


	3. meeting Tori :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n meet Toriel caretaker of the ruins and want to talk about what out side the ruins and why she can't leave but y/n is determined to go back to the surface but what tori dosen't know that y/n is half monster because y/n hiding her tail and ear then when it time to fight toriel she see that you have 2 souls one human the other is a monster souls toriel is confuse into you tell her every thing and she think you will be able to take care of yourself and let you pass but she give you a cape because she know it take a lot of energy to hide your ears and tail and you leave tori as a tear fall down your check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo sorry that the past chapters are so short and this is late but to make that up this will be longer just for you

last time:

"you idiot in this world it's kill or be killed" then a bright light make it way to flowey and-...

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"such a terrible creature Torturing an innocent kid are you alright my child I am toriel caretaker of the ruins what is your name?” you are not sure if you can trust tori but she seems nice enough “i'm y-y/n””that is a wonderful name if you follow me i'll give you a to-toriel” we both started to laugh i can definitely trust her 

 

~time skip brought to you by puns;).. also i'm too lazy~

 

We arrived at tori house after many puzzles and monster i ended calling tori mom because she was my mom-ster when i told her that she was really happy her laugh filled me with determination but she dosen’t know if she should tell tori that she half monster but now she wanted to go back to the surface to barrie her mom and give her a proper funeral so i ask tori how to ask to exit the ruins “sorry but i have to go do something” and she runs out of the room heading to the basement you started to run after wondering what going on “turn around my child for if you leave they asgore will kill you and take your soul” but that didn't stop you, you continue after her “ my child because you won't turn around prove to me that you will not die show me that you will survive” tori drags my soul out but to stop when she see that my soul is not a human's soul but it not a monster soul ether it like this---> <3 sideways 

“My child why is your soul like this” “well my mom is human and my father is a monster but he died after i was born” “ my child you have the power to break the surface and i trust you so i will allow you to go” then you run out of energy and your tail and ears show tori leaves but to come back with a cape “here my child this will hide your ears and tail and keep you warm be careful and please return safe bye my child” then she leave again but doesn't come back you start to walk through the big purple to be hit by cold wind this is where my journey begins 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it so short but i don't know what to write but i'll try to post every Tuesday thx


End file.
